noches de vuelo
by jerome marevi
Summary: joven, atractivo, exitoso piloto y mejor aún, está en una de las aerolíneas mas solicitadas de su país, que mas puede pedirle a la vida el joven Jaeger? bueno, quizá nada, pero esta decide darle un extra con un accidente que le hará conocer al misterioso capitán Ackerman. advertencias:(riren, jeanmaru, y otras parejas, humor romance y drama, lemmon y ooc ocasional)
1. casi el fin

Eren tomó su café, era un vuelo largo, no habría problema si lo bebía en la cabina, no si era para resistir un rato más

-anda toma un poco.

Le dijo a Armin quien ya empezaba a querer cabecear, ambos tenían ya varias horas de vuelo, y es que no era para menos, eran distancias largas, y estaban en la aerolínea más solicitada del país, así que tampoco podían quejarse, no les iba nada mal -

ah claro gracias.

Dijo el rubio dando un saltito en su asiento, también lucía cansado, ambos eran amigos desde hacía mucho, sin embargo sentía que su amistad tenía más de un "hace mucho", e incluso ahora trabajando juntos, era curioso, parecieran destinados a hacer equipo, aun así últimamente de pronto en medio de sus reflexiones sobre el destino, Eren sentía que le faltaba algo, que había una pieza en ese rompecabezas que seguía sin encontrar. Concentro sus verdes ojos en el privilegiado amanecer del que él y Armin disfrutaban en la cabina del avión, era uno de los privilegios más grandes que se tenían en este trabajo.

-Hablando a torre de control capitán Jaeger permiso para despegar.

Indicó Eren. Y una vez más ambos recibían por enésima ocasión las voces de la torre que les indicaban cosas que ya sabían de memoria que incluso irrumpían esa calma para reemplazarla por el hastío de hacer cosas que ya sabían que debían hacer, dieron aviso a los pasajeros, bajaron aterrizaron; todo bien, y pensar que se veía tan difícil cuando entro a la escuela de aeronáutica, y pensar el pánico que sintió cuando pilotó por primera vez… simplemente ahora era como volar un cometa.

-vamos Armin vayamos a tomar algo yo invito.

Dijo el castaño

-no, está bien esta vez me toca a mi recuerdas? Por cierto donde esta…

Ni bien completo la frase...

-Eren! Eren! Espera! Voy con ustedes!

Ahí venía, con su uniforme de la jefa de azafatas, siempre impecable, era famosa por su eficacia, y por que los grupos de azafatas a su mando recibían reconocimientos, pocas quejas e incluso felicitaciones por parte de los clientes, Mikasa era famosa, habían considerado darle ascensos, y sacarla de los aviones para darle trabajo en tierra, pero ella siempre comentaba "me gusta volar", mejor dicho, nunca completaba la frase cuando lo que en realidad quería decir era "me gusta volar para cuidar a mi hermanito Eren." Y es que de alguna manera se las arreglaba para recibir los vuelos donde su hermano piloteara, esto le irritaba un poco a Eren, pero que podía decir, el también se sentía bien junto a su hermana y su mejor amigo en el mismo avión

-ah Mikasa! Ya decía yo que te estabas tardando en aparecer!

Dijo Eren con toda la verdad mientras saludaba de lejos y se quitaba la corbata

-Oye tenemos que dar el chequeo y aviso, ya sabes para salir sin problemas, la jefa Zoe siempre nos reclama porque se nos olvida, espéranos aquí de acuerdo?

-ah está bien mientras tomaré algo.

Dijo mientras se aflojaba la mascada roja. Ambos chicos caminaban y hablaban de los achaques en la espalda tras estar sentados tanto tiempo, cuando de pronto uno de los pilotos estaba ahí en el mostrador hablando con Hanji muy molesto.

-Pero esta parte ya no estaba en el contrato o si? Es decir es ridículo, es obvio que se pilotear para que quieren que vuelva a hacer una prueba?!

Dijo el chico de cabello bicolor

-lo sé Jean! Pero entiéndelo, son reglas que piden a la empresa para seguirles dando licencia en aerolínea comercial.

-ah es que en serio esto es patético!

Armin viendo la escena y escuchando parte, supo que podía ser algo que aplicara a todos, asi que prefirió enterarse de una vez.

-que pasa Jean?

Hanji contestó siendo ella de todos modos quien daría el aviso. -

bueno es que es responsabilidad de la empresa entregar unas pruebas de vuelo de nuestros pilotos, además de unas pruebas de antidoping y de más, es algo periódico y empezaran este fin de semana. Explicó Hanji con paciencia ante la idea de otra reacción igual a la de Jean

-oh ya vale, es por eso que armas tanto teatro Jean?

Dijo Eren como si hablara con un niño berrinchudo

-Cállate Jaeger!, que lo más seguro es que en este examen te corran a ti!

-Y a mí porque!?

-porque sin tu hermana y tu amiguito no sabes volar!... emm sin ofender Armin.

-cual? Mi hermana la que te tiene en la friendzone desde secundaria?

-ah! Golpe bajo Jaeger golpe bajo!

Armin se llevo una mano al rostro sabiendo ya las cotidianas peleas cada que estos dos se encontraban, sin embargo parecía que tanto a Jean como a Eren les agradaba esta forma de llevarse, pues tenía mas tinte cómico que la seriedad para preocuparse, además algunas veces también almorzaban junto con Jean y Marco cuando coincidían después de los vuelos, así que era más por diversión que por de verdad tener disputas.

-bueno entonces, quiero ser de los primeros, no quiero tener la prueba el domingo, donde me apunto?

-ah genial, uno menos con quien batallar! Llena una de las formas de allá y me la das para registrarte, Armin tu también debes hacerlo aunque seas copiloto de acuerdo?

Dijo Hanji tendiéndole una hoja también al rubio, Jean resignado tomó un bolígrafo de mala gana y comenzó a llenar otra, al final las entregaron, Hanji comenzó a meter los trámites para registrar sus días de prueba, iba con la de Eren cuando…

-lo siento Eren, pero tu prueba no entra para el viernes, sería el sábado por la mañana te parece bien?

-ah bueno, no importa, los sábados por la mañana es más rápido según he oído no?

-ok entonces hasta el sábado!

Al salir Armin y Eren se encontraron con Mikasa, ya incluso después Jean llegó con Marco quien era su copiloto y comenzaron a desayunar algo en la cafetería, era divertido, pues casi siempre alguno tenía algo que contar sobre sus vuelos y sobre los lugares a donde volaban, además de anécdotas y otras cosas, por la tarde Eren regresó junto con Mikasa y Armin a un departamento que rentaban entre los tres, ya que no era como si viviesen ahí, pues se pasaban poco más de la mitad de un mes fuera, así que resultaba muy barato, se fueron a dormir y disfrutaron de sus días de descanso en los cuales solían revisar sus cuentas, salir a pasear, limpiar el polvo acumulado y salir por las noches, casi sin darse cuenta el sábado llegó, Armin no fue ya que su prueba si había entrado el viernes, y además se hacía de manera individual, no serviría de mucho si lo acompañaba, así que Eren se levantó, se duchó ya que también examinaban la imagen personal, revisó todos y cada uno de los detalles, un buen nudo de corbata, zapatos limpios, saco impecable, todo en orden… Al llegar al aeropuerto estaba cerrado a la mitad, y estaban usando una de las pistas menos empleadas para despegar y aterrizar, llegó a donde Hanji y ella le revisó uniforme, el gafete, le hizo una especie de prueba teórica, y le dio la asignación de su nave.

-en media hora podrás empezar, así que espera un rato, quieres un café?

-no, gracias estoy bien acabo de desayu...nar.

Y ahora que lo pensaba no había comido nada desde la mañana anterior que se zampó un sándwich y un jugo de naranja ya que Mikasa y Armin querían que fuera a la prueba y después salir a algún lado, así que llegó muerto a casa y mejor se fue a dormir… pero nah, no pasaba nada, ya comería algo después, finalmente no era como si se muriera de hambre y tal vez nada de eso afectaría, es decir si aguantaba horas sin dormir que no lo hiciera sin comer? Esperó sentado escuchando algo de música, tomando fotos de las partes bonitas del aeropuerto e incluso conversó con Hanji, pronto uno de los revisores de la prueba periódica estaba ahí.

-disculpe es usted el señor Jaeger?

-sí, que pasa?

-ah hemos cambiado el número de la nave, al parecer la que le habían asignado antes estaba fallando un poco, así que ahora le toca la número 45, está recién comprada y no traerá problemas, puede usted pasar.

Eren se levantó, se ajustó un poco la corbata y se colocó su gorra de capitán, subió a un jet simple, pequeño pues solo servía de prueba así que tenía pocos asientos y espacio para tal vez dos azafatas, un poco nervioso eren comenzó el despegue, la rutina: interruptores, botones, clima, anuncios a pasajeros, comunicación con torre de control y tal; comenzó un suave despegue y la verdad es que era un vuelo suave, de pronto un fuerte mareo le invadió, el cambio de altura y no desayunar adjuntado con los nervios… ah vaya era de esperarse, eren sacudió un poco la cabeza y siguió haciendo las pruebas que le iban pidiendo, control en turbulencias, que hacer en caso de falla de motor, durante tormenta, mal tiempo, etc. Todo iba de maravilla, y viéndolo así tal vez tendría una de las mejores puntuaciones, cosa que por lo que había oído algunas veces se redituaba en pequeños premios, sería genial que.. oh no, otro mareo le invadió

-contrólate, ya casi acaba, solo un poco más y tierra firme.

En efecto, toleró lo último que le faltaba con todo y su ruidoso estómago protestando, estaba por aterrizar

-torre de control aquí el capitán Jaeger pido permiso de aterrizar, instrucciones por favor…

El radio estaba fallando, estaba ya de regreso, no se había alejado mucho, estaba a buena altura, lo habían oído desde más lejos, la señal nunca se había interrumpido

-torre de control me copian?

Nada, estática y nada más

-torre de control...

Aguardó pero no, nada -

torre de control me escuchan?!

Pregunto el muchacho con una voz un poco mas angustiada, fallaba el radio, miró los indicadores, no… peor aún fallaba el sistema del avión, rápidamente Eren recordando todo lo que sabía cambio a control manual, comenzó a intentar restablecer comunicación.

-torre de control me copian? Capitán eren Jaeger problemas para aterrizar, me copian? Falla de sistema!? Me copian?!

De pronto las pequeñas luces del panel se apagaron, el motor se comenzó a silenciar… eren vio ante sus ojos como las pequeñas nubes, el cielo comenzaba a subir, subían porque él estaba bajando, comenzó a forzar el control manual.

-maldita, maldita, maldita sea!

Bajo las llantas de aterrizaje, preparo el fuselaje; y pensar que en el vuelo con Armin le había dicho que eso de los controles manuales ya era obsoleto, pero ahora yo no lo parecían, Estaba cerca del suelo.

-genial

Murmuró para sí, no sería un aterrizaje estable, pero lo haría de manera "segura", las ruedas traseras bajaron… y … y … ? la rueda delantera se encaprichó a quedarse guardada.

-no, ahora no! Ahora no!

Eren vio la pista cada vez más cerca, forzando, intentando estabilizarse lo mejor posible, debía aterrizar a salvo, sentía la agitación dentro de la cabina, se sacudía, todo era violento, se golpeaba contra todo y sentía como azotaba contra el asiento, todo se veía revuelto y de pronto… oscuridad.

**personas no me odien me encanta escribir, pero la verdad es que no tengo experiencia en que otras personas me lean, soy digamos que una simple aficionada, el punto es, que si tengo algunos errores ni pregunten porque, es obvio XD lo que sí, es que las criticas se reciben bien, pero no sean crueles, espero seguir actualizando y de más, nos vemos al siguiente capitulo! :D**


	2. el regreso del capitán Jaeger

Eren abrió los ojos, observó a su alrededor mientras su visión se enfocaba bien, tardó un rato en asimilar las cosas, estaba en una cama de hospital, había flores en el buró y un bulto inesperado, mas bien una persona, quizá a quien menos esperaba; era Jean, quien estaba arrumbado y dormido en el sofá de junto, se sintió extraño al ver ahí a la persona con quien menos se llevaba, sin poder evitar darle un pequeño susto para darle los buenos días, tomó el dedal que detectaba su pulso y se lo quitó causando que el monitor emitiese un pitido alarmante, tan rápido como hizo esto se acostó cerrando los ojos y conteniendo la respiración tranquilamente, Jean reaccionó rápido.

-Ah!? No, Eren no! Vamos aguanta un poco más!

El pobre Jean se puso de pie y se asomó para pedir ayuda asomándose al pasillo sin que hubiera nadie ahí, en medio de su desesperación resolvió el hacerle una reanimación por cuenta propia, se abalanzó sobre Eren y le comenzó a hacer RCP, se recargó sobre el pecho del moreno y comenzó a hacer compresiones lastimando y sacando a Eren de su broma.

-Auch! Hey contrólate quieres!? Estoy jugando!

Dijo Eren algo molesto, Jean aun mas furioso empujo al ojiverde haciéndolo rebotar bruscamente contra las almohadas mientras el otro se reía por la alarma de su victima y el éxito de su broma, a pesar del dolor prevaleciente.

-genial, me caías mejor cuando estabas medio muerto!

-si, digo para que hayas querido quedarte a cuidarme si, debí haberte caído mejor.

-ni te creas el importante Jaeger, le estoy haciendo un favor a Mikasa.

-ah cierto, olvidaba que eres el pagafantas de mi hermanita.

-cállate, que por lo menos no la traigo preocupado por no saber volar un estúpido avión.

-para tu información el maldito avión estaba averiado!

-el que estaba averiado era tu cerebro animal!

-animal tu!

-ah si!? Pues para que te des una idea te han sacado de la aerolínea por tiempo indefinido señor soy-todo-un-piloto!

Armin llegó para calmar la acalorada situación

-Vale, bajen la voz, están armando mucho escándalo, y hay gente en otras habitaciones, mejor Jean, porque no vas con Mikasa a la cafetería y le dices que su hermano volvió en sí?

-si, ve a ver si te hace caso por enésima vez.

Dijo eren aun con recelo

-cállate tonto!

Dijo jean saliendo de la habitación

-tarado!

Alcanzó a gritar Eren de forma infantil mientras el semi-rubio abandonaba la sala, Armin sonrió divertido ante la prevaleciente inmadurez de Eren frente a Jean, recordándole a las peleas de la escuela.

-al parecer el golpe no te ha hecho nada más que heridas físicas no?, sigues siendo el mismo chico de siempre.

Sonrió Armin.

-si, si, es bueno, pero solo recuerdo que el avión no desplegó bien el tren de aterrizaje y caí, que… que me pasó?

-bueno, contusiones en la cabeza, un brazo roto, y varios golpes que te dejaron una buena cantidad de moretones, sólo eso Eren.

De pronto Mikasa regreso algo agitada y muy contenta lanzándose sobre eren y sonriendo mientras le daba un gran, asfixiante y tierno abrazo.

-Eren!, Eren pensé que te había pasado algo peor, pero ahora estas aquí y estas despierto, no sabes cómo me alegra que hayas despertado, me tenías preocupada y…

-vale, ya entiendo, me extrañaste!, creo que si te hubiese pasado algo similar habría entrado en pánico también.

Contestó mientras le regresaba un abrazo un poco más ligero debido a que sentía algo de debilidad.

Su rubio amigo regresó con nuevas buenas.

-el doctor ha dicho que si te recuperabas pronto podrías salir quizá el mismo día que reaccionaras, así que será mejor que lo vaya a buscar para saber si te debes quedar un poco más, no tardo de acuerdo?

MIkasa, ahora preocupada por otras cuestiones preguntó.

-emh, Jean, sabes que pasará con Eren?

-si, estará suspendido hasta nuevo aviso, es algo que suele ocurrir, te hacen algunos análisis de sangre para asegurar que no tomaste drogas, si sales bien entonces se aseguran de que no haya sido un error humano en la aeronave, por ultimo si esta todo en orden, puedes regresar, pero tomando vuelos de no más de 12 horas… ya sabes, por esto de que vas recuperándote, y ya después, retomas tus horarios regulares.

explicó Jean a pesar de que había reñido con eren anteriormente, cosa que hizo que eren se sintiera un poco apenado, e incluso agradeciéndole.

El médico entró en la habitación y examinó al castaño, le comentó que podía marcharse sin problemas, hasta este punto, la vida normal de Eren parecía volver a su lugar, pero al llegar a casa tuvo la sensación, de que además de Armin y Mikasa, había alguien más en el departamento, era algo muy raro, ya que nunca había creído en cosas tan patéticas como fantasmas, o presencias extrañas, aún así trató de pasársela bien, y de estar tranquilo de vuelta en casa, ya ahí ambos le hicieron preguntas y conversaciones amenas, el médico ya había tomado las pruebas de sangre, así que podría descansar sin tener que ir a los laboratorios, pronto incluso se olvidó de esa sensación… al menos hasta la noche, en la que en medio de su intento por dormir, volvió aquella incomodidad y peor aún, pues regresó más fuerte, así que tras varias vueltas en la cama y estar aburrido de revisar su teléfono para saber que podría distraerlo en internet se levantó, su departamento tenía un ventanal grande desde el cual gracias a la altura del edificio le daba una vista agradable de la ciudad nocturna, se sentó en uno de los sillones y suspiró, el miedo lo dejó en paz por un instante y comenzó a pensar en esas madrugadas que los alcanzaban a él y al rubio durante los vuelos largos en los cuales el cielo estrellado les daba una estampa que hacía que se dejasen de hablar solo para admirar aquella maravilla… en cambio, tierra todo era aburrido, las cosas eran tan simples, tan mundanas, en cambio en el cielo, era diferente, era único, y solo unos cuantos podían tener la dicha de admirarlo, de sentirse en él como en su hogar… con una pobre esperanza Eren alzo la mirada al cielo y sus verdes ojos se toparon con un cielo monótono con unos cuantos puntitos brillando a lo lejos; se paró del asiento dispuesto a volver a la cama, pero una sombra sentada en otro de los muebles de la sala lo detuvo, miró la figura detenidamente, examino los contornos de aquella silueta y se acercó lentamente, no tenía miedo, al menos no en el aspecto psicológico, porque su cuerpo comenzó a sudar frío, y su corazón parecía ralentizarse para no hacer mucho ruido, se detuvo frente a la oscura figura en medio de la penumbra y se dirigió e ella

-T..tu… q…que eres!?

-No sea maleducado, mas bien, se refiere a quien soy…

Le respondió una tranquila, imperativa y masculina voz.

-vaya, entonces… di..dime, quien eres?

-bien, mucho mejor, me llamo Levi, Levi Ackerman

-yo soy…

-Eren Jaeger

Interrumpió la silueta.

-como es que sabes eso?, bueno, es obvio eres algo sobre natural…

Al parecer el hecho de que aquella persona tuviese nombre le dió un poco mas de seguridad, pues esta vez era más como si hablase con un apersona que con algo ajeno a su realidad

-Es difícil explicárselo, puede que le diga sobre el porqué estoy aquí, quizá lo descifre, o tal vez me vaya antes de poder darle más detalles, pero le aseguro que de alguna manera usted y yo nos conoceremos un poco mejor.

-quieres decir que me visitarás?

-si

-diario? A la misma hora? En la sala?

-no, será… pronto, eso se lo aseguro, pero he preferido acercarme a usted un poco antes para familiarizarme con usted

-bueno, si es así, déjame ver tu rostro

-no, simplemente, conclui que el hablar con usted sería mi limite.

-al menos podrías explicarme tu propósito inicial?

-veamos, trataré de hacerlo de una forma diplomática, y misteriosa

Eren esperaba una pista obvia, de alguien que tenía la suficiente consideración como para hablarle de usted aún siendo un joven piloto.

-considero que no le importa, y que eso debería saberlo bajo sus propias conclusiones….

-eso ha sido un diplomático "no te importa" cierto?

-así es, bueno, no me arriesgaré ni a darle más respuestas groseras, ni mucho menos a que me termine sacando la sopa de mi plan, con su permiso, me retiro

- entonces… hasta pronto supongo

-si, hasta luego

Dijo el tal Levi colocándose una bufanda gruesa que no dejaba ver más que un par de brillantes ojos claros, puesto que en la media luz de la luna, al menos cafés no parecían, abrió la puerta y salió sin siquiera hacer sonido al bajar por las escaleras.

Extrañamente después de eso, Eren no se sintió tan asustado, si no que era como si esa conversación fuera un somnífero, o hubiera calmado su ansiedad, en sueños trataba de construir aquel misterioso rostro, aquella complexión según a las expresiones y la voz de aquel sujeto desconocido de la sala, al día siguiente el recordar aquella peculiar platica, lo sacaba de las conversaciones del día, vecinos, compañeros de piso, llamadas del aeropuerto, no podía evitar perder el hilo por pensar en el porqué de tanto misterio. Ya en la noche, calculó la misma hora y salió a repetir la rutina, miro al ventanal y se dio la vuelta.

-aun eres un niño ilusionado

Dijo la misma voz y sintió otra vez aquella sensación de compañía, pero al girarse no había nadie. Por un momento lo creyó porque en efecto, se había sentido… como si quisiera haberse encontrado con esa presencia una vez más, como si quizá la extrañara?

No, eso era ridículo… patético, primera el imaginar cosas, segunda un chico imaginario, tercera extrañar a un chico imaginario con quien apenas había hablado... bah bobadas, decidió que el tiempo que quedaba tras la llamada recibida de que podría regresar, lo disfrutaría saliendo con sus amigos, jugando videojuegos y demás, y así fue, trató aquellos pensamientos como si de un mal sueño se hubiese tratado, y fue increíble, eran unas vacaciones necesarias pero provocadas; el tiempo corrió rápido por lo ameno de los días, ya después incluso se sentía con verdaderas ganas de regresar y tomar el control en la cabina….

* * *

-vuelos nocturnos

-que!?

-ya oíste Jaeger, es lo mejor que te pude conseguir!

Dijo Hanji tras los montones de papeles

-bueno al menos podría llevar a Armin no es así!?

-no lo creo, el está con Connie y ahorita sus vuelos están algo saturados, no podemos dejarlo así!

-pero eso no se puede!, va contra las normas de la compañía, incluso en vuelos nocturnos, reasignen a Armin!

-no, ya oíste, además es un avión privado, esos son casos especiales, y no es tan forzoso tener un copiloto.

-ok Jaeger, te sugiero que no hagas mas dramas y te acostumbres a la soledad.

Dijo Jean burlándose mientras estaba haciendo su horario de vuelos.

-no, pero… pero yo… ah vale de acuerdo

-bien, harás otro vuelo de prueba y quedarás listo esta vez hemos checado el avión es 100% seguro, así que no habrá problemas.

-me alegro…

Respondió el castaño con sarcasmo y cierto desánimo en la voz.

Tomó un pequeño jet de prueba y siguió las normas, la adrenalina del despegue corría como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacia, ya arriba planeó el avión como a un ave gigante, las cosquillas en su estomago en medio de la euforia de volver a volar le hacían sentir de vuelta y mejor que nunca, sentía el cielo suyo y de nadie más, aterrizo sin problemas esta vez, los alumnos de la escuela de aeronáutica que iban a prácticas quedaron boquiabiertos, unos por la cantidad de faltas a las normas que siempre terminaban por romperse y otros por lo increíble del vuelo.

-de acuerdo, todo bien, ahora tendrás que esperar a que salga tu primer vuelo, hoy a las siete, de salida hacia el aeropuerto de Inglaterra, no será difícil para ti, te lo aseguro.

Hanji sonrió y regresó a sus peleas con los pilotos.

-de acuerdo

Eren se alejó del barullo de reclamos y dio un paseo por el aeropuerto mientras esperaba su vuelo, pues ya no faltaba mucho, caminó encontrándose con compañeros suyos que lo saludaban y preguntaban por su salud, cuando ya no faltaba mucho fue a cambiarse para ponerse el uniforme, terminó por ponerse el saco y subió al avión, era muy bonito por dentro, amplio y sin filas de asientos, parecía más un pequeño penhouse volador, no conocía a ninguna de las aeromozas salvo a una rubia que había visto algunas ocasiones y una chica alta morena y con pecas, pero no recordaba sus nombres, se internó en la cabina y procedió a su protocolo: saludo, dio pequeñas indicaciones y despegó; recordó de nuevo aquella noche en su departamento y a aquella extraña persona, un pequeño escalofrío le invadió, así que dejo un momento el piloto automático y fue al baño a lavarse la cara, al regresar el ambiente se sentía ocupado una vez mas por otra presencia, el asiento del copiloto se giró…

-hola eren, soy el piloto Levi Ackerman.

* * *

**señoritas y caballeros lo sé lo sé, tienen todo el derecho de odiarme y asesinarme en sus mentecillas y no los culpo, pero les juro, que la escuela me tría vuelta y vuelta, en fin... afortunadamente es muy probable que ahora actualice pronto! :D (vamos se supone que sonrían) en fin, estaré mas seguido por aquí, y si no es subiendo esto, quizá ahora si de rienda suelta a mas ideas atoradas que tengo en este momento pero que no había podido ni continuar por falta de tiempo, ahora si, lo prometo por este demonio que ha venido aqui para satisfacer sus fujoshis necesidades (si, les sirvo a ustedes queridas fujoshis) bueno los veo el siguiente capitulo, ciao! **


End file.
